


Your Melody

by jl_micasea



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All Rights Reserved, Angst with a Happy Ending, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, F/M, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Swearing, changbin is a mother, jisung is a happy bean, stray kids x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jl_micasea/pseuds/jl_micasea
Summary: A trip to the studio takes an unfortunate turn… But it’s not without it’s happy ending.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Your Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my old Tumblr account.  
> One of the first requests I wrote, and I do quite admire it. Feedback welcome via AO3 or through Tumblr @jl-micasea. Please consider leaving kudos or a comment on this if you enjoyed it, they're all responded to and are what keeps me motivated. ~Mica  
> ~ [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)

##### “Are you sure this is okay, Ji?”

You asked nervously as Jisung held your hand in his, leading you through the corridors of the company building towards his recording studio.

“Of course, baby. There won’t be anyone there anyway.” He squeezed your hand reassuringly, flashing you a warm smile.

You bit down nervously on your thumb, still not sure if this was a good idea, despite his reassurances. You’d only gone along with it because Jisung had practically begged you, giving you those sparkly bambi eyes that you could just _never_ resist.

 _“Please, Y/N?_ _Please_ _just come with me. I want you to see where we make our_ _music_ _!”_

If you were being totally honest, you’d always sort of wanted to know. You loved what Jisung did for a living, it appealed to you in so many ways. He lived for his music, breathed for it. It was the most important thing in his life, next to you.

And you couldn’t help but imagine how hot he looked as he worked…

Turning the corner of a winding hallway, you approached a small metal door with a glass window in the centre. You caught a small glimpse of the room inside, and your curiosity piqued.

“Ready?” Jisung asked, the excitement clear in his voice.

You nodded at him, feeling his excitement rub off on you as he slowly pushed the door open.

Your mouth hung open in awe as you looked around the room. You’d never seen anything like it. It all looked so… _professional._

Soundboards and hundreds of small dials and switches covered a large table near a glass window, mic stands littered the room and a small leather sofa was placed in the corner. Every wall was lined with dense, black pads and you wondered what they were. Computers and laptops were hooked up with various cables on one side of the room, their screens flashing and pulsating with light.

Jisung smirked, feeling very pleased with himself. He stood to one side, watching you intently as the wonder took over.

You wandered inside, being careful not to bump into anything, tracing your fingers over one of the desks as you took in everything around you.

“What do you think?” Jisung asked, anticipating your reaction.

“Ji… it’s amazing! You really work in here?”

Jisung smiled brightly, his cheeks flushing a shade of pink as he felt pride swell in his chest.

“Of course. I’m a pro, you know.”

You pointed up at the pads on the wall, getting his attention.

“What are those?”

Jisung smiled, cocking his head at you.

“Soundproofing. Don’t wanna wake the neighbours. Every recording studio has them.”

“Oooh.”

You meandered over to the soundboard, leaning closer and inspecting all the dials.

“What do these do?” You asked, eyes wide and innocent.

Jisung followed you, placing his hand on the small of your back. He was relishing in this, loving the combination of you in the place he loved to spend most of his time.

“That’s a mixer. Lets us fuck about with voice tones, do all kinds of stuff.”

You hummed in understanding, eyes flicking all over the different switches. Jisung watched you, his eyes full of adoration at your cute naivety. You noticed a switch that looked like it could slide down, and you reached out to touch it.

“What about this…?”

“That’s the volume, baby.”

You quickly retracted your hand, turning and glaring at your boyfriend. He laughed under his breath, wrapping his arms around your waist and holding you gently.

“It’s cool, right?” He purred, sliding his hand down your back and nuzzling his face into your neck.

“Very cool…” You sighed, closing your eyes as he brushed his lips against your neck.

As much as you loved the way he touched you, you were very aware that someone could walk in at any moment.

But Jisung didn’t seem to care. He planted small, wet kisses along your sensitive skin, giving you goosebumps as your core throbbed in response. His grip on you tightened, and he pulled you in closer.

“Ji…” You whined, placing your hands against his chest. “We shouldn’t.”

“You know…” He whispered in your ear, “I’ve always wanted to fuck you here. It’s kinda a fantasy of mine…”

Your eyes widened as his words washed over you. You needed to nip this in the bud before your resolve broke down.

“Oh yeah? You know we’ll definitely be caught, right?” You smiled, kissing him softly as you slinked out of his arms.

He furrowed his brow, pouting as you moved away.

“ _Boo_.”

You giggled at his cute reaction, turning your attention back to the gadgets in the room.

“So… are you working on anything right now?”

He seemed to snap out of his mood, his face instantly brightening. He moved over to one of the laptops, punching something into the keyboard.

“Actually… I am!”

A soft melody began to fill the room, a sound so sweet that you could hardly believe Jisung had produced it.

“You really made this?” You asked, closing your eyes as the music washed over you.

“Yeah. You like it?”

“I love it.”

Jisung’s eyes trailed over your body as he watched you. He swept his hand through his thick, chocolate hair and took a deep breath.

“Come here.”

You opened your eyes, meeting his gaze. You knew that look, and it only meant one thing. Swallowing hard, you approached Jisung.

He took you in his arms once again, wrapping them securely around your waist. You let your head rest against his chest, hearing the soft drumming of his heartbeat.

The music flooded the room, sweeping both of you into a slow sway, a peaceful rhythm that made you feel so safe and content, you never wanted to leave. Jisung soothed your hair lovingly, moving you from side to side as he hummed along to the music.

You looked up at him with big eyes, admiring the way his thick lashes grazed his cheeks as he held his eyes closed.

“Ji…?” You whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment.

“Hm?”

“You know I love you, right?”

Jisung’s eyes flew open and he met your gaze. He gently lifted your chin, lowering his head to meet yours.

“I know…”

He kissed you softly, small feather light pecks against your lips. You clutched your fingers into his shirt, melting under his touches. The kiss quickly deepened as your tongues explored each other, and you moaned into him.

Jisung’s hands glided down your back once again, gathering the material of your dress in his fingers. He spun your body around, backing you up against the table.

Your dress now hitched around your hips, he forced himself between your legs, emitting a low growl as his hands slid over your thighs.

You loved how much he loved you, you could feel his need for you with every motion he made and every small sound that escaped his lips. It drove you insane.

The two of you becoming more frantic in your lust, Jisung plunged himself into your neck, biting and sucking at the sensitive skin. You let your head roll back, exposing yourself to him and resting your hands on the desk behind you for support.

But your hands didn’t feel like they were pushing on a desk.

A sudden high pitched glitching sound emitted from the speakers, making you recoil in surprise. Jisung’s head shot up, a look of total bewilderment on his face.

He looked up at the speakers, then behind him to see if something had happened, then at you. At your hand. That was resting on the keys of the laptop.

He quickly realised what had happened.

“Y/N!!! Move!” He cried, yanking your arm away from the computer. He shoved you out of the way, pulling on your wrist, and you flew past him. He frantically typed on the keys, holding the laptop screen in one hand.

“No, no, no, no!” He whined, bouncing on the spot desperately.

You rubbed your wrist where he’d pulled you, looking at him in annoyance.

“Jisung, what the hell?”

Ignoring your complaints, his frantic typing quickly descended into rage as he punched at the keyboard.

“Fuck!!! Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!” He shouted, running his hands through his hair in desperation.

“Jisung!” You called him again, the sudden change in him was beginning to scare you.

Sighing heavily, he turned to look at you with gritted teeth.

“It’s gone.” He growled.

“What’s gone?!”

“The _fucking_ song, Y/N. You just corrupted the file.”

His tone was deadpan, his eyes totally dark. He was trying to stay calm, but you could see the veins in his neck pulsating with rage. Your hands became clammy as a feeling of anxiety washed over you.

“Wh- what…? Jisung I-”

He cut you off before you could reply.

“Get out.”

_What?_

“Ji, please… I didn’t mean to-”

“Get. OUT.”

Your breath caught in your throat as tears began to sting your eyes. He couldn’t be serious? He must have known this was an accident?

“Look, there must be some way we can fix this, let me see…”

You tried to hold yourself together, moving towards the laptop to take over. But a hand around your wrist stopped you in your tracks.

“Are you fucking deaf?!” He hissed, holding your wrist and dragging you away with such force that it instantly began to hurt.

“Jisung, you’re hurting me!”

His eyes were wild as his composure slipped away, leaving nothing but anger and desperation.

“That was _months_ worth of work you just deleted. Do you have any idea how much this is going to set us behind?!”

A tear rolled down your cheek as you tried to break your wrist free of his grasp.

“B- but it was an accident-”

“I should never have brought you here! This was a mistake. Get the fuck out.”

That hurt. He’d been so excited to show you where he worked and you’d been genuinely proud of him as he showed you around. You couldn’t believe how cruel he was being over this.

With all the strength you could muster, you snatched your wrist free, shoving him away by the chest.

“Fine. I’ll go. I’m sorry.”

You turned away from him as tears streamed down your cheeks. You began to hyperventilate as you ran for the door, swinging it open and breaking into a run down the corridor.

Your vision was blurry and making it hard to see, and you didn’t know the way out. So you just ran. You couldn’t do anything else.

Turning a corner, you slowed your pace as you approached a dead end. You were confident that you were far enough away from him by now anyway. You propped yourself up against the wall, sliding down it and bringing your knees to your chest.

Your wrist stung where he’d grabbed you, and you rubbed it soothingly. Small whimpers and sniffles escaped you as you cried, recalling how angry he’d been. You’d never seen him like that before. He was like a different person.

“Y/N…?”

A familiar voice called you from the end of the hallway. You looked in the direction it had come from, blinking away the tears in your eyes.

“Jesus, what happened?!”

Changbin rushed over to you, sinking to his knees and putting his arm gently around your shoulder. You sobbed even harder at the sight of the familiar face.

“Ch- Changbin-ie…” You whined, burying your head into his firm, broad chest.

“Shhh… it’s okay, angel. Why are you crying?” He asks, concern clear in his voice as he swipes his thumb over your cheek, collecting the tears.

“Ji- Jisung, he- he’s so mad… I- I deleted his song…”

Your words came out as breathy whines as you fought to catch your breath.

Changbin’s eyes narrowed and his expression darkened.

“He made you cry like this?”

You nodded shyly, not noticing the look on his face. If you had, you’d have immediately stopped him.

“Wait here.”

Softly rustling your hair, he stood and shoved his hands in his pockets, walking away with that strut that just defined him down to the ground.

* * *

##### “Yah, Han Jisung.”

His tone made Jisung tense instantly, and he looked up to see Changbin stalk towards him.

“You do realise that Y/N’s a sobbing mess in the corridor because of you, right?”

Jisung buried his face into his hands, groaning into them as he sat on the small leather sofa.

“There’s no excuse for making her cry like that, dude. What the fuck happened?”

Jisung threw himself back into the sofa, closing his eyes as he resigned himself to how badly he fucked up.

“She deleted the track, hyung. It was an accident but… I just saw red. I lost it.”

Changbin sighed, glaring around the room and resting his eyes on the laptop that Jisung had been punching just moments earlier.

“How did that happen?”

Jisung cleared his throat, swallowing nervously.

“Uh… well. We were… uh-”

“You know what?” Changbin held a hand up to him, shaking his head. “I don’t wana know.”

Changbin moved over to the laptop, pushing the screen back and flicking his fingers deftly over the keys.

“So which track was it?”

“The new one…” Jisung whined.

“What? The one you wrote for her…?” Changbin asked, his voice raising a pitch.

Jisung nodded, standing from the sofa and kicking the table in frustration as he walked.

“She didn’t even get to hear all of it. It wasn’t finished…”

Changbin smiled to himself, watching the younger with adoring eyes. He placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“You’re adorable.”

“Fuck off, hyung.”

Changbin laughed his usual raspy sound, patting Jisung affectionately.

“Look, you need to go apologise. She’s really upset. Don’t let this destroy your relationship.”

Jisung sighed but nodded in agreement.

“We can reproduce the track. Don’t worry about it. Maybe we’ll create something even better than the last, yeah?”

A smile crossed Jisung’s face. He really was grateful that Changbin was here. He had a way of grounding him that always made him feel like everything was going to be okay.

“Where is she?”

* * *

##### Gathering yourself together, you stood from the floor and wiped your eyes.

They were still stinging, and you imagined how red and puffy they must look right now.

“Hey, you.”

Jisung appeared from round the corner, looking sheepish as he approached you.

You immediately turned away. You didn’t want to see him right now. He’d hurt you so badly. You almost broke into a run to get away from him before a strong arm snaked around your waist.

“Please, don’t run.”

Your heart ached as his other arm wrapped around you, pulling you close to him. He held you there, the warmth of his body radiating against your back. Despite how upset you were with him, this familiar feeling of safety would never fade away.

“I’m so sorry, baby.”

His voice muffled as he rested his lips against the back of your neck. You tried not to shiver at the contact.

“I’m sorry…” He whispered again, gently spinning you to face him. He held your face in his hands, his eyes flicking over your tear stained cheeks. “Please don’t cry.”

With slow, careful movements, he grazed his soft lips over your cheeks, kissing the tears away. He was so gentle, it almost hurt.

“I didn’t mean to delete your song…” You whispered, clutching your fingers into his shirt.

Resting your forehead against yours, his hands slid down to either side of your neck. He caressed the skin, soothing you.

“I know. But it wasn’t my song.”

He looked down at you, his hazel eyes full of regret.

“It was yours.”

More tears built in your eyes as you realised that he’d written the song for you. He’d wanted you to hear it, that’s why he’d asked you to come here with him.

You sobbed into his chest, feeling so sorry for what you’d done. No wonder he’d been so mad.

“Please, princess. Don’t cry.”

“I’m so sorry…” You whimpered.

“No, I’m the one that’s sorry. I shouldn’t have gone off on you like that. It was unacceptable.”

You nuzzled into him as he held you, his strong arms embracing you tightly.

“I’ll never make you cry again, Y/N. You’re my muse.”

You looked up at him with sparkly eyes as another tear escaped you. You could feel how sorry he was. He never wanted to hurt you.

He leaned in and kissed you tenderly, shaking his hand into your hair. Your tears quickly subsided as the feeling of your boyfriend around you gave you comfort.

“You know I love you… right?” He whispered against your lips, repeating your gentle words from earlier.

You couldn’t help but smile. This man was everything to you, despite your ups and downs.

“I know…”

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Feedback via [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ Support via [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)


End file.
